Kickin' It in the Summer
by mutational
Summary: School's out, summer kicks in. Nights get longer, skin gets darker, and relationships fall and grow. Join me in reading about our favorite gang's summer adventures! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Kickin' It In the Summer. (Bear with me please)

**Summary:** School's out, summer kicks in. Nights get longer, skin gets darker, and relationships fall and grow. Join me in reading about our favorite gang's summer adventures!

**Parings**: KICK. and others (jace, etc)

**_Read, review, enjoy!_**

* * *

**"Kickin' It In the Summer."**

**Chapter one;**

Today marks the day of June 21st, also known as the first day of summer. Kids throw their failed test grades into the air, clean out their lockers, and say goodbye to torture, and hello to warm paradise.

I for one, am definitely looking forward to summer.

Well, I have a feeling it's going to be great. I mean, my grades improved so I don't have to go to summer school this year, (and in my defense, I would've passed the first time. Stupid algebra)

It just.. it feels good not worrying about school or the cheerleading squad.

Anyway, my best best best friend, Jack, walked out of the boys changing room and I bit my lip. Jackson Brewer. Oh God.

As y'all can tell, I've been in love with him since like forever. We met back in 6th grade when he was new and Frank was giving me a hard time. Being the ninja he was, Jack stood up for me. I've been whipped ever since.

How can I not? His perfect brown hair (mind you that he likes to spend a lot of time on it too), his two little moles under his gorgeous brown orbs, and his abs. STOP IT KIM! Stalker much?

"Hey Kim! Ready for work?" he smiled. I nodded and grabbed my bag. Jack and I worked as lifeguards at the Seaford Pool.

It's a bit noisy, and boring, and there's always a kid eating too much ice cream. It's worth it, though. I get to spend my summer with my best friend.

"Look at them, they're like monsters out there." Rudy, our Sensei, said while whistling and looking outside the windows. He nodded his head at the kids throwing tests into the air, but hey, can't blame 'em right? He went back to watching TV with a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Uh Rudy, don't you remember it's summer? You're really going to stay inside watching.. Bobby Wasabi and his cat ninjas, volume 4?" I said. Jack chuckled.

Rudy grabbed a handful of popcorn and started chewing. He yelled while having bits of popcorn spit out of his mouth, "I'm old! You guys enjoy the day!" but it sounded like "I'm shold! You guys hmspd spsh day!"

We rolled our eyes and waved goodbye at Rudy before leaving.

* * *

Jack and I got at the pool right when Grace's shift ended.

"Thank God." Grace yelled, climbing down the tall lifeguard ladder. I rolled my eyes at her. Grace hates working. I didn't get why she signed up for working in general, her family is _loaded_. I guess it was to see Jerry every day.

Jack pulled off his shirt, revealing his 6 pack. I couldn't stop starring. _Lord give me strength_. Grace winked at me, and Jack smirked.

"Like what you see, Kimmy?" he smirk became bigger and I glared at him. "I wasn't starring." I looked away from him, because he can always tell when I'm lying or not.

I pulled off my own shirt to reveal my red one piece bathing suit. It's not the greatest swimwear in the world, but we weren't aloud to wear any two pieces.

Jack looked at me up and down, and when I caught his gaze, he looked at a different direction, shaking his shaggy hair. I blushed red, matching the color of my bathing suit.

I climbed up the lifeguard ladder, and saw Jack on the same identical one, just on the other side of the pool. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you ask him out already?" Grace asked. I shook my head. Jack would say no. I could see the scenario. I would ask, he'll say no, we become awkward and boom, my best friend is out of the picture. I wouldn't take the chance. I would rather have Jack my best friend, than nothing at all.

"He likes you, I just know it." Grace said, after me telling her what I just thought in my head. I rolled my eyes at her. Grace can be such a hard-head sometimes.

My walkietalkie beeped and I responded, "Crawford."

"Kimmmmmmmmmmmy, I'm bored."

Sigh. I look at Jack from across the pool with a "seriously?" look. He smiled at me. Ugh, that smile. I just melt when I see it.

"Jack, we're at work. You can't be bored."

He smirked at me and talked back, "You're no fun, Kimmy. But, I can't wait till we go night swimming." Another wink.

I started to blush. After the pool closes, the gang and I all sneak in and go night swimming. There's always a little twist. We play a game and who ever loses has to jump off the diving board naked. I'm always conscience about my body, and everyone teasing me doesn't help either. I haven't been picked before, but I get nervous out of my mind during the game, worried I'll get chosen.

"Me either. It's going to be fun." I smiled at Jack.

The pool wasn't that packed, but it wasn't empty either. I suddenly heard the entrance gate open, and Grace sighed.

"Great. Who invited the sluts?" she whispered to me and I turned to look. There they were. Donna Tobin and her followers.

Donna was in the middle, clad in a golden two piece bathing suit. It barley covered anything, and it looked like undergarments than a bathing suit.

Kelsey was wearing a one piece with a hole in the middle, and Ashley wore something similar to Donna, only a bit less slutty. Donna fixed her top to _make sure_ her boobs were falling out, before walking to Jack. Great.

"Hey Jack." Donna smiled. Jack looked at her for a second before turning back his attention to the pool. "Hey."

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, twirling her hair with her 'perfect manicured nails'. Could this girl get anymore retarded?

Grace and I laughed. _We know she can. _

"Working." Jack answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I know he heard us laughing, because he looked at Grace and I with a smirk and started to chuckle. Donna quickly looked (more like glared) at me, then at Jack, then at me, and then back again at Jack.

"Oh, right!" Donna said, giving Jack a huge fake smile. I rolled my eyes.

Jack smiled at me before looking at Donna and saying, "Hate to ruin this nice conversation between us, but I must get back to work."

Donna batted her eyelashes again. _God, I just hate when she does that! _"It's okay Jackie! I know how much of a hard worker you are!"

Bleh. I feel my food coming up my throat.

Donna and her crew started walking our direction. This will be interesting.

"Kim, Grace." Donna whispered with disgust. "Donna." Grace and I whispered in unison with the same tone she had.

Kelsey and Ashley were looking at us up and down before laughing. I never let them get to me, but Grace is always insecure. Grace kind of hid behind me, looking down on the ground. I decided that I'm not going to let my best friend get hurt by this slut and her minions.

"Hey Donna, I thought you are supposed to wear a real bathing suit." I said smirking, making Grace burst out of laughter. Donna glared at Grace and started to lay on a pool chair.

"Just get me a lemonade." Donna demanded. Ashley rolled her eyes and went to get it. I went back to work. Grace looked at Donna, and then she started to choke herself. I laughed. Grace is always there to make you smile. I loved her for that.

Donna wouldn't stop starring at Jack. Can't she take a hint that he doesn't like her? Because he doesn't like her.. right? I shouldn't be so doubtful, I'm positive he doesn't like her back. Then again, I'm not in charge of who Jack likes. But, let's face it. Who would ever want to go out with _that? _

Kelsey smirked and whispered to Donna. Donna smiled evilly and set her drink down. She walked over to the pool and pretended to "fall in"

Are you fucking serious?

"Help me! Help!" she yelled, looking at Jack. I rolled my eyes. You can actually cut the amount of fake in herself with a knife. Jack was about to jump in but I yelled, "I got this Jack."

I dived in and managed to get Donna out of the 7 feet side of the pool, where she pretended to be drowning. Fake bitch.

I caught my breath as she sat down on the pool chair again, angry at the fact that I ruined her little plan to seem like she was a damsel in distress..well, she looked like more like a slut who needs better dress.

Hey, that rhymed! Kinda... - _Kim 1 Donna 0_

"Are you okay?" Jack asked when he ran to us.

"I'm fine Jackie!" she dramatically yelled. "But maybe we should do some CPR, you know, just in case. Like mouth to mouth or whatever." Donna said. I laughed.

Jack looked weirded out, and he awkwardly chuckled. "I think you'll live. Just don't fall in again, okay?" He said with a small smile while he gave her one of our pool towels.

"Okay Jackie, just for you." She batted her eyelashes. I tried my best not to sock her in the face. Jack grabbed my arm and led me away from everyone.

"You okay?" he said, gazing to my now soaking wet body. I blushed at his gaze, but replied to him anyway.

"I'm fine, Jack." I replied with full honesty. "That's what lifeguards do. We save people in the water."

He smiled and nodded. "That was really brave, you know, what you did out there. Saving Donna and stuff." He gave me a hug and I started to blush again.

"It was no big deal, but thanks." I grinned and we stared at each other for a while, but it felt like forever. He smiled at me, and his big brown eyes stared into my plain brown ones. The moment seemed peaceful, and so perfect.

But a few minutes later the perfect moment started to turn into an awkward one.

"We should get back to work." he said awkwardly.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered and climbed up my pool ladder.

He smiled at me and went to his ladder. Grace gave me another wink and Donna wouldn't stop glaring at me. I didn't care one bit, I was still lost in Jack's beautiful eyes.

What if I'm getting all worked up? What if he's just trying to be my friend and he doesn't like me? It's obvious he doesn't. I mean.. we're just friends.

_Later that day.._

Our shift is finally over. Jack went to make sure the entrance to the pool was locked up. I stayed back with Grace, and we waited for Milton, Jerry, and Eddie to arrive.

"I wonder who is going to be the one who has to dive naked." Grace said. I swallowed. I haven't been chosen yet, and I'm scared shitless.

Grace smirked at me when I didn't respond to her. "Is widdle Kimmy scared?"

I glared at her. "No, but someone is going to get a widdle broken arm if she doesn't shut up." She rolled her eyes and looked around for the rest of the gang. I started to hear ruckus, and I looked at that direction. Jack was walking our way with Milton, Eddie, and Jerry following.

"Boys and Girls," Milton started. _Here we go.._ "Today marks June 21st, known as the summer solstice. On this day, the sun is at the highest and not very close to the zenith but at an angle of 78 degrees-"

"MILTON." we all yelled. He rolled his eyes. "When you guys get skin cancer from tanning, you will be sorry!"

We ignored him and stripped off our clothes to show off our bathing suits. I changed the one I had earlier. I am now wearing a tie dye two piece which kind of made my boobs look bigger (according to Grace) and I noticed that Jack hasn't stop staring at my chest. I felt flattered but creeped out at the same time, mostly flattered though. I blushed.

"Jack, up here." I pointed to my face and he blushed red. The guys laughed their asses off and Jack tried to play it cool.

"Sorry, Kimmy."

I glared at the nickname but accepted his apology, even if he didn't need to. I wasn't offended or anything, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "S'okay," I eventually said.

"Okay, let's chill at the pool a bit and we can play the game later." Grace said, retrieving from our awkwardness. I mentally thanked her. The boys took turns diving in and Eddie even landed on his belly.

Grace and I just sat down by the edge and talked as our feet were in the water. I noticed that Jack and Jerry weren't around. I was about to go look for them when Grace and I were picked up bridal style.

"WHAT THE F- JACK!" I yelled. Jack chuckled and he ran towards the pool. I had no time to freak out about his muscles being wrapped around me, because he was about to throw me into the pool.

"JACK I SWEAR TO GOD-" I couldn't even finish the sentence. I was thrown into freezing 6 feet deep water. I rose to the surface and glared at Jack. If looks could kill, he'd be in the morgue right now.

I noticed Jerry thrown Grace as well, and when she hit him, he started to yell his Columbian war chant. I got out of the water to chase the demon.

"Jackson Brewer you better run!" I said to him. I ran slowly, considering if I fall I'll probably break all of my teeth. Jack finally surrendered. "I'm sorry Kim. You seemed like you needed a dip."

I glared at him and crossed my arms. I started to walk away. I wasn't mad, but I wanted him to think I was. Serves him right. Jerk. I started to smirk.

"Kim! Come on, I'm sorry!" He ran after me and turned me around. I started to giggle at him. He looked confused for a second and turned around to make sure I wasn't laughing at something behind him.

"You were just mad a second ago." he said, feeling like Jerry in Geometry class. I smirked at him. He finally caught on.

"You're some piece of work Crawford." He says, feeling like an idiot. I giggled a bit. I grabbed a watergun and sprayed him directly in the face.

Jack seemed confused, before he grabbed the other watergun. "Oh, it's on Crawford."

And there we were, back to chasing each other. The gang looked at us in amusement. Suddenly, I didn't see the water hose in front of me. My foot got caught on it and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact.

Hm. No impact came.

I opened my eyes to see Jack's biceps wrapped around me. I heard a click but quickly dismissed it. I unraveled from him and he asked if I was okay, with a look of concern.

_Oh Jack, always trying to be the hero. _

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." I smiled and he smiled back. Grace yelled, "Hey, we want to play our game now."

The guys laughed as Jack and I looked at each other awkwardly. I glared at Grace as Jack and I made it into the pool, where everyone else was.

"Time to play and see who's gonna get to dive naked!" Grace yelled evily. I swallowed.

This _cannot_ be good.

* * *

So that's chapter one! Hope y'all enjoyed.

COMMENT WHO DO YOU THINK IS GONNA END UP DIVING NAKED. MUHAHAHAHAHA

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**13+ reviews the first chapter? ily guys. :) **

**btw I wanted to post this in the summer but writers block was a huge pain in the ass and since its Christmas break I thought, hmm why not?**

**Happy Holidays! **

**Title:** Kickin' It In the Summer. (Bear with me please)

**Summary:** School's out, summer kicks in. Nights get longer, skin gets darker, and relationships fall and grow. Join me in reading about our favorite gang's summer adventures!

**Parings**: KICK. and others (jace, etc)

**_Read, review, enjoy!_**

* * *

**"Kickin' It In the Summer."**

**Chapter two;**

Jack looked at me with a confused expression. "What's wrong Kim?"

I looked at him and fake smiled. "Grace is probably going to twitch the game so that I'd be the one who has to jump in!" He laughed and I glared at him. _It can happen! _

Grace laughed. "Alright who's ready?" We all mumbled that we are and she swam around the pool, thinking of a game to possibly ruin my night. Grace may be my best friend, my sister actually, but she'll always pull tricks on people. Me especially.

"How about a trivia game? We each other questions about our friendship and the first one to get them wrong gets to dive in naked. Fair?" We nod. Hmph. Seemed simple enough.

That smirk on Grace's face tells me otherwise, though.

She turned to Eddie, and his usually dark skin turned a sickly ghost color. "Eddie. You're my first victim."

Eddie swallowed and nodded his head. Grace smirked again. "When did we meet?"

Eddie sighed, "Second week of school, in 7th grade. We were assigned as lab partners for science and I got some chemicals on your dress. Then you didn't talk to me for the rest of the year."

We all laughed. Grace nods, "That's right. Guess you're lucky." She turned to Jack.

"Jackson," we heard him groan. I smiled at him. "What's Kim's favorite color?"

"Easy, blue." Jack simply said while staring at me. I blushed. Grace smirks. "Right."

After a few more questions, she turns to me. _God help me._ "Kim."

"Uh oh.." I muttered to Jack. He place a hand on my shoulder and automatically leaned against his touch. He felt so warm, so gentle. Grace continued on, "What was the first gift I ever gave you?"

Fuck my life.

Grace and I have known each other since we were in our mother's wombs. How am I supposed to remember what she gave me? All eyes were on me, even Jack's. I tried to think.

_Was it a doll? a Build-a-Bear? a card? _

"I don't remember Grace," I said truthfully. Jack looked at me with a knowing look. Eddie, Jerry, and Milton snickered. "Well that means that Kimberly has to dive tonight!"

I grabbed Grace's arm and dragged her to the other side of the pool. "Please don't make me do this."

"Why not? We all agreed and whoever gets the question wrong first, which was you, has to dive. Rules are rules baby." She smirked. I really want to choke her right now.

"Grace-"

"What's the problem? You have a great body! Show it off!" She yelled, glancing down at me. I covered my chest. "Not in front of the gang, Grace."

"You mean Jack." She corrected. I growled at her, yet I knew she was right.

_I'm gonna make sure she wakes up underwater herself tomorrow. _She grabbed my hand and said, "She's doing it!"

Jack looks at me and says, "You sure?"

I gave him a honest answer. "Nope." I silently gave Jack a signal that says, "Help me before I die of complete embarrassment."

Jack looked at Grace and said, "I'll do it with her."

**What? Is he serious? **

"Are you out of your mind?" I yelled. He ignored me and said, "I'll do it with her, please."

Grace laughed and said in her Effie Trinket voice, "I believe we have a volunteer." I glared at her. She ignored my glare and looked at Jack, "You're willing to dive in naked with Kim?"

Jack nodded and I shook my head.

"Jack, I'm not gonna let you." Jack rolled his eyes and he lead me away from the gang. "Kim its not a big deal. I know you're scared and I won't let you do it alone. What kind of friend would I be to let you do this by yourself?"

My heart warmed. I knew Jack was as sweet as one can be, but this tops it all. He's literally the sweetest boy ever. I gave him a hug, "Thank you, thank you. thank you."

He laughs, "It's fine. What are best friends for?" I smiled at him and Grace yelled, "Are y'all doing it or what?"

We nod and the rest of the gang erupts in cheers. I shook my head. I'm so going to get them back for this. Jack and I looked at each other before awkwardly walking to the diving board.

The rest of the gang stood next to the pool, with towels covering their wet bodies. Jack sighed and said, "So, we have to get naked now.." I panicked a bit.

"Okay, just don't look!" I said. He turns around and gives the finger to Grace as I start to undress. I hear wolf calls from Grace and I turn to her, seeing that the boys were checking me out. Before I can say something, Jack beat me to it.

"Eddie, Jerry, and Milton you better be looking at the wall because I swear to God if I catch y'all staring at Kim I will make you hang from the diving boards naked, so try me."

Jack has a bit of a hero side when it comes to me.

I hear them gulp and I smirked. I cleared my throat and I told Jack I was finished. _God it's freezing when you're naked._ He started to undress and I caught a glimpse of his bare ass before I blushed and went back to staring at the board.

I hear him whisper that he's ready and I swallowed. Here goes nothing. I was ready to jump first but before I had a chance to he grabbed my hand and said, "Together?"

I would of declined, but I was scared shitless to even speak. I allow him to grab my hand. Shit, we're two hormonal 16 year olds, naked, and are about to dive from board into freezing 10 feet water. _Keep calm, Kim. _

Jack silently counted, "On 3. 1..2...3!"

And with that we jumped.

* * *

I felt my feet hit the water first and I sighed in relief. I did it. I followed Grace's stupid little game. I arose to the surface to see Jack not to far from me. He was shaking his wet hair then turned to look for me. He found me and gave me a smirk, "Wasn't so bad, eh?"

"That was awesome!" I hear the boys yell. Grace laughed. Suddenly, we heard the gates of the pool jiggle, and some running.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Oh shit, it was a **cop**!

Jack and I freaked out because there was no way we can get out of the water in time to change and leave before getting caught. I saw the rest of the gang run towards the back exit to hide. Jerks, way to leave us hanging.

Jack grabbed me, unaware that we were still naked, and dragged me behind the part of the pool where all the floats and toys were held. We put as many as we can on top of each other, to 1. hide our nakedness, and 2. to not get caught.

With a little space, I can see the cop looking around. "Now where did those brats go?" I heard him mutter. He looked old, so there was no way he would catch up to the gang.

"Jack-"

"Shhh." he said, and covered my mouth. I felt his warm breath on my cheek and blushed. There was no space between us, and I felt our naked bodies press against each other.

I heard a silent moan escape his lips.

Holy fuck, is he getting turned on? I pretended I didn't hear it and we heard the cop walk away. Jack sighed in relief and he allowed me to go first and change. My cheeks were red because of what happened in the pool, but I paid no mind to it.

Once I was done, I kept lookout to see if another cop was gonna show while Jack changed. Once he finished we grabbed our stuff and started to head to the back exit.

"That was so close." I heard him mutter.

"I know. Stupid Grace." I said and he laughed, despite our encounter in the pool. If he's gonna ignore it then so will I.

We saw the gang sitting at an old bus stop, once they saw us, they all let out a shaky breath.

"We thought y'all got caught." said Grace. Jack explained what happened and she looked at me with knowing eyes, I blushed.

As we were walking home, I decided to ask Grace what was the right answer to: What was the first gift I ever gave her?

I saw her laugh awkwardly and scratch her head. I looked at her suspiciously and she finally said, "Truth is I don't know either, I just wanted you to jump in.. and.. yeah.. funny right?"

This bitch.

I was gonna jump on her, but Jack held me back, and she hid behind Jerry. "Pussy," I glared at her.

"Bitch." she replied back.

Later on, I felt her grab my arm. "I love you." she whispered. I smiled at her. We could never hold a fight for long.

"I love you too."

* * *

Me and Jack were the last ones walking, as the others reached their houses before us. We suddenly stopped at his house and he said bye.

Before he got a chance to enter, I gave him a hug.

"Thank you, for helping me today." I also pecked his cheek, which resulted in our cheeks becoming pink. He smiled at me, "No problem, Kimmy. Good night."

Still dazed from his smile, I said good night back and saw him enter his house. While walking home, I noticed that he called me Kimmy. Ugh, that asshole is gonna pay for it.

That sweet little asshole with his captivating brown eyes.

_Whipped? _

Yes, yes I am.


End file.
